Decode
by Lina Marie
Summary: "How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight, all the time. The truth is hiding in your eyes, and its hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all. Well I will figure this one out on my own." (Japser/OC)


I growled as she threw me into a tree and landed on my feet with a wince. She screeched as her jaw dropped open to flash a minature shark mouth, black veins erupting all over her body.

"Disgusting." I whispered as I unsheathed my blades quietly, their blunt edge resting against my arms as I hid them. She flew towards me in a flash as her claws appeared, a small frown on my otherwise blank expression. Just as she was about to strike I flipped my blades around, the first one going through her heart to stop her as the other sliced her head off cleanly. Blood squirted out of the wounds and onto me, my grimace noticable as the body fell back. It turned to ash before it hit the ground and I lifted my leg to wipe the blood off my sword. Suddenly dark energy pierced my chest through and through, a gasp leaving my mouth as I dropped my swords. A dark chuckle broke the silence of the clearing, my eyes closing as the pain instensified.

"Like my present? I thought shed be a good distraction." the deep voice whispered much closer to me, another gasp coming from me as he lifted me with the energy.

"Zalikene." I said strongly to keep impressions, my body becoming weaker by the second.

"Xanitha, looking well." he said quietly as he came around my body, humming in apparent satisfaction as he faced me. His black straight hair fell into his blue eyes, his muscular form hidden by his dark clothes. His sharp features crunched in concentration, his full lips pursed in thought as he looked me over.

"I thought you were stronger then this luv." he whispered with a sadistic smile as he slowly pushed the energy deeper, my teeth clenching as I hissed in agony.

"Go to hell you bastard!" I hissed out as I glared at him with furious hate, his laugh the only reaction I got for my efforts.

"Been there, not as much fun as youd think." he said with a disturbing laugh as he brushed his coat, his eyes lazily dragging up my levitating form. A growl penetrated the silence as Zalikene frowned in confusion, turning slowly as a horse-sized wolf walked out of the forest. Utilizing the distraction I called my swords to me, said items glowing then flying to my hands silently. As another growl left the wolf I threw myself forward and pushed my sword through Zalikenes back. He yelled in agony and his energy pulled out of me as he dropped to his knees. My body hit the floor painfully hard, a silent scream leaving my mouth as the pain intensified. Rolling to my knees slowly with my other sword in hand I crawled to Zalikene, shoving the sword through the other side of his back with a growl. He screamed in agony then disappeared into the darkness silently, my swords left as they levitated then slid themselves into their sheaths. I took a deep breath shakily as the pain registered fully, my body collapsing onto my side as a whimper left my mouth. I heard the wolf come closer but before I could do anything I blacked out.

(Time Lapse: 3 Days)

My body was stiff as I woke up slowly, my senses coming back quicker as I assessed the area without outwardly moving. I seemed to be on a bed in a room, probably a house by the sounds of kitchenware banging and a toilet flushing. A strang scent crossed my nose as someone walked by the door, my nose scrunching slightly as I registered it as rain and earth. Decided I should get up I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the obvious male bedroom as I sat up. Everything in the house quieted at that moment, my eyes rolling as I set my feet on the floor silently. Someone sped up to my door silently with unhuman speed, my expression becoming blank as they knocked politely.

"May I come in? I was the one the wrapped you up mam." a deep voice said politely as I caught his scent, said scent consisting of a sweet spice of some sort. I adjusted myself and cleared my expression again, laying my hands on my lap as I crossed my ankle.

"You may." I said quietly as the door opened slowly, the creature that came in comfirming my thoughts. He moved with an inhuman grace as he stepped in the room, no heartbeat emitting from him as he smiled softly. His pale complexion and muscular body seemed to float, his god-like features standing out against the low-lighting. He had blonde hair and amber eyes amongst his sculpted featurs, a frown marring my face at the color of his eyes.

"What kind of vampire are you?" I said absently as he froze with wide eyes, my eyebrow raising slowly.

A.N: This is set after breaking dawn is over. Hope you enjoyed and please review! :)


End file.
